Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) is a standardized network protocol used on Internet Protocol (IP) networks for dynamically distributing network configuration parameters, such as network addresses (e.g., IP addresses) for interfaces and services. The protocol operates based on the client-server model, wherein a computer or other networked device connecting to a network employs DHCP client software (i.e., a DHCP agent) in the operating system to send a broadcast query requesting necessary information. On large networks that consist of multiple links, a single DHCP server may service the entire network when aided by DHCP relay agents located on the interconnecting routers. Such agents relay messages between DHCP clients and DHCP servers located on different subnets. However, the single DHCP server is a single point of failure for the multiple DHCP clients in the network.